Amy Rose
Amy Rose (エミー・ローズ, Emī Rōzu), es una eriza rosa que ha perseguido a Sonic de un amor obsesivo y ha estado tratando de ganar su corazón, por cualquier medio, incluyendo impresionarlo con la lucha contra los robots, y en tono de broma le amenaza de mantenerlo encerrado en la cárcel. Ella fue el primer personaje femenino introducido en el universo de Sonic y es también uno de los más populares, llegando en el quinto lugar en una encuesta de popularidad oficial. Como los personajes de Sonic y otros de la serie, Amy es significativamente más pequeña y más ligera que los seres humanos de su misma edad. Para ser precisos, que tiene 13 años de edad, 90 cm de altura (aunque a veces parece como si fuera casi de la misma altura que Sonic), y mantiene su peso en secreto. Ella apareció por primera vez con 8 años en Sonic CD, pero a partir de Sonic Adventure en adelante ha crecido más (4 años de golpe). Además, con la adición de Cream the Rabbit, Amy parece haber se encontrado un compañero similar a Tails con Sonic (como se deduce de Sonic Battle, Sonic Heroes, Sonic Advance 3, y Shadow the Hedgehog). Biografia Primeros años de vida En un principio se le dio el nombre de "Rosy the Rascal". Ella fue adivina y practicante mística que, en un momento, vivía en la plaza de Station Square, y tenía su propio sistema de cartas Tarot. Amy se obsesiono con Sonic the Hedgehog, un héroe que recorrió el mundo y luchó contra Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. thumb|left|138px|La primera vez que apareció Amy Secuestrada por Metal Sonic Utilizando sus cartas de Tarrot, Amy se enteró de que iba a tener un "destinado" encuentro con Sonic en el pequeño planeta. Emocionada, se apresuró a Never Lake, el lugar donde el pequeño planeta aparece un mes al año. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella se encontrará con su amor platónico, Sonic, en Palmtree Panic, y no podía dejar de emocionadamente agarrarse a su héroe, algo que no era de su agrado. Su felicidad no duró mucho, por lo que siguió a Sonic a Collision Chaos, y fue secuestrada por la última creación del Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic. A pesar de Sonic finalmente rescató Amy de su captura, y salvo al pequeño planeta de las garras de Eggman, no correspondió en sus avances. Carreras y peleas Al parecer, después de esto, Amy terminó la unión de dos carreras de la competencia , que ofrecía Esmeraldas del Caos como premios. Conducía su coche azul , y más tarde uno rojo, ella compitió en dos carreras, en un intento de impresionar a Sonic. Poco después, el Dr. Eggman intentó dominar el mundo desde el espacio, y una nave espacial que hizo el amigo de Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, en el que había un solo asiento y requería el poder de las Esmeraldas del Caos. Todos los que habían luchado tenian una esmeralda para ganar a los demás, incluyendo Amy. Bajo el alias de "Rosy la Rascal", que compitieron por la oportunidad de derrotar a Eggman y impresionar a Sonic. ''Birdie'' y el incidente del Chaos De vuelta a su casa en el centro de la Station Square, Amy vive una vida normal en ausencia de Sonic. En este tiempo, ella también tuvo una transformación extrema, reemplazando a su jersey verde y una falda de color naranja por un vestido rojo con decoración en blanco, sus zapatos azul y blancos por botas rojas y blancas, y luciendo una diadema en el pelo y anillos de oro en sus muñecas. Eso no fue todo, ella también se aliso el pelo como una echidna cambiandolo asi por el pelo tan parecido al de Sonic que tenía. Fue de compras y recordó sus tiempos con Sonic justo en el momento en que la nave de Eggman pasava por encima de la ciudad, y un pequeño Flicky azul cayó y la golpeó en la cabeza. Después de nombrarlo "Birdie", uno de los robots de Eggman, E-100 "ZERO" Alpha, llegaron y se pusieron a persegirles. Escaparón de la hamburguesería, Amy y Birdie escaparon, y Amy decidió buscar Sonic y cuidar de Birdie por un corto periodo de tiempo. Le encontrarón a fuera de Casinopolis, Sonic se sorprendió al verla y rechazó su petición, que la llevó a decir que ella "seguiría" de todos modos. Después de huir de ZERO otra vez, los tres terminaron en Twinkle Park, donde Amy y Birdie perdieron de vista a Sonic después de ser perseguido. Decidierón encontrarlo, las dos buscaron por toda la ciudad, hasta que fueron encontradas por ZERO y las llevaran a la fuerza a Mystic Ruins, donde Eggman las recogió y las encerró en una celda. Después de trabajar para cambiar la lealtad E-102 Gamma, las dos huyeron a través de Hot Shelter, pero fueron transportadas al pasado y se encontraron en las tierras de la tribu de Knuckles, y vio a Tikal con un grupo de Chaos en reunión Chao. Volviendo a la actualidad, un poco confundida, Amy y Birdie se escaparón de la cubierta de vuelo, donde se enfrentaba a Eggman Sonic y Tails. Feliz de verlos, la alegría de Amy fue de corta duración cuando, el doctor tomó Birdie y tomó una Esmeralda del Caos desde el colgante que llevaba. Eggman entonces llamó a Gamma para destruir a los intrusos, antes de huir de allí. Sonic, Tails y Gamma estaban a punto de acabar con ellos cuando le convencio para que se detuviese. Sonic dijo entonces a Tails que se llebara a Amy lejos, lo hizo, justo antes de que el Egg Carrier perdiera altura y explotara. Al llegar a Station Square, Amy fue a buscar a la familia Birdie, en primer lugar en Final Egg, y luego se estrelló contra Egg Carrier, donde fueron atacados por ZERO, que gravemente izo daño a Birdie. Enfurecida, Amy atacó y destruyó el robot menascing. Birdie encontró y volvió con su familia, que habían quedado atrapados en el interior de la E-102 Gamma y E-101 Beta. Cuando se fueron, y Amy se dispuso a salir de la Egg Carrier, decidió que no iba a darse por vencida, y que algún día iba a ganarse el respeto de Sonic. Apariencia a rosa Amy es una eriza rosa. En Sonic CD tenía una camisa verde, falda naranja, unos tenis azules y el cabello largo parecido al de Sonic. Al pasar el tiempo su vestimenta cambio y actualmente posee un vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo con blanco. En sus muñecas tiene pulseras doradas y en sus manos guantes blancos. Sus botas son rojas y en la mitad va una linea blanca, debajo son grises.Lleva bragas blancas. Su cabello es corto y con una diadema roja y, sus ojos son verdes. Maginaryword Posteriormente, Amy, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles y (accidentalmente) el Dr. Eggman se convocarón a todos a Maginaryworld por Lumina Flowlight, los necesitaban para ayudar a reparar Precioustone. Cada uno tenía su propio papel que desempeñar, y con la ayuda mutua, Precioustone fue reparado, Maginaryworld se salvó, y los héroes fueron devueltos a la Tierra. Convenciendo a Shadow de su destino thumb|130px|Amy en Sonic Adventure 2 Amy fue un personaje de importante apoyo en Sonic Adventure 2. A pesar de no jugar en la historia principal, era jugable en el modo de 2 jugadores. Cuando Sonic estaba atrapado en la Prison Island, Amy, con la ayuda de Tails, logró ponerlo en libertad (Esta es una de varias veces que Amy ha salvado de Sonic, en lugar de al revés). Ella también se las arregló para convencer a Shadow de que el verdadero deseo de María fue para llevar la esperanza a la humanidad, no para vengarse de ellos por ella. Amy pidió a Shadow que ayudará a todos, y por lo tanto terminará salvando al mundo de Biolizard, y más tarde, después de la transformación en Super Shadow, el riesgo final. Chica en la Game Boy Amy era jugable en Sonic Advance, pero a diferencia de los otros personajes, no podía girar y todos sus ataques tenían que ser activados pulsando un botón. Ella era un personaje desbloqueable en el Sonic Advance 2 (después de recoger todas las Esmeraldas del Caos con cuatro de los otros personajes). Aparentemente tubó algún tipo de formación, ya que fue capaz de saltar y girar en este juego. También podría hacer esto en Sonic Advance 3 (si estaba asociada con Sonic. Si Amy es la líder, el socio se comporta como lo hace en Sonic Advance). Persiguiendo a Sonic con ayuda thumb|218px|Team Amy En Sonic Heroes, Amy es el líder del equipo de Rose, y es la líder del equipo en velocidad de formación. Va acompañada de Cream the Rabbit y Big the Cat, los cuales quieren encontrar Chocola (hermano de Cheese) y Froggy, respectivamente. Amy simplemente quiere impresionar a Sonic para que le respete. Ella y su equipo terminan frente a Metal Sonic con el Team Sonic, Dark, y Chaotix, después de haber copiado sus datos. También descubrierón que Metal Sonic fue quien había secuestrado a Chocola y Froggy. El boxeo y los hijos Amy aparece en Sonic Battle como personaje jugable. En la historia, Amy viene y pregunta a Tails sobre Emerl, Tails le explica que Emerl se cree el hijo de Sonic . Amy se toma esto de forma literal y piensa que si Sonic es el papi Emerl ", ella tiene que ser la mami, y que le está poniendo a prueba para ver si pframe|Amy hablando con su amado Sonic y su hijo Emerlodía manejar el cuidado de un niño de verdad. A continuación, Amy seencuentra con Emerl y le dice que la llamame "mamá", con lo que Emerl creer que Amy es en realidad su madre. Amy también persigue y lucha contra Rouge cuando ella roba Emerl para sus propios propósitos. Amy es a menudo considerada como uno de los personajes más fuerte y confiable en el juego, ya que todos sus ataques son bastante equilibrados, contiene una buena mezcla de velocidad y potencia. Su capacidad de curación rápida puede aumentar su HP, y ella es el tercer personaje más rápido en el juego. La pervivencia de Shadow Amy apareció junto con Sonic y el resto del elenco de Shadow the Hedgehog para tratar de convencer a Shadow para unirse a su causa. Amy necesita la ayuda de Shadow para rescatar a Cream y Cheese del Eggman's Cryptic Castle. No importa la misión que decidas para elegir, después de completar la etapa que te ayudará en tu lucha contra el Egg Breaker. Por extraño que parezca, sin embargo, ella no aparece en las escenas antes o después de la batalla. La velocidad a puro amor Amy es un personaje jugable en Sonic Riders desde el principio. Es un corredor tipo de velocidad, y tiene thumb|127px|Amy Rose en Sonic Free Ridersestadísticas equivalentes a Sonic y el Jet. Ella se une a la EX World Grand Prix porque quiere "vigilar a Sonic". En Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, se encuentra una de las arcas del cosmos y, sin saber lo que realmente era, se negó a entregarsela a Jet. Después de ser perseguido después por Storm, le hecha en cara que el la izo perderse y se enfada con él. Ella le obliga a llevarla de vuelta con Sonic, pero él le zanja cuando encuentra una Rebot destruida con otra Arca de la parte interior Cosmos. Luego es encontrada por Sonic, y le dice que Storm mencionó algo de unas Gigan Rocks, un lugar donde poder encontrar información sobre las arcas. En el final del juego, Amy da sugerencias acerca de por qué la gente empezó a pedirle deseos a las estrellas fugaces. Amy se une con la Cream y el Vector en Sonic Free Riders para ganar el segundo Gran Premio EX y para que pueda ver a Sonic. En la versión del juego del equipo de Rose, debe vencer a tres equipos con el fin de ganar el Grand Prix Mundial. Al final, Amy celebra su victoria y se apresura a por Sonic, diciéndole que debe ir a una cita con ella porque a ganado. Por desgracia, Sonic se negó a salir con ella. Time Paradox Amy aparece en Sonic the Hedgehog como un aliado en la historia de Silver the Hedgehog para conseguir su ayuda en la búsqueda de Sonic, sin saber que Silver está en busca de él para que pueda matarlo. Al encontrar a Sonic empiezan una batalla, Silver le pierde, pero se las arregla para cogerle con la guardia baja, y es capaz de pegarle con un poderoso golpe, dando ventaja a Silver. Sin embargo, Amy le impide acabar con Sonic. Amy también salva a la dama en apuros, la Princesa Elise, así como Sonic en un punto de la historia. Ella se desempeñó durante el último nivel, End of the World, donde ayuda a revivir a Sonic por recoger una de las Esmeraldas del Caos. Conociendo al Werehog Amy es una de las pocas que esta presente en Sonic Unleashed. Ella hizo su presentación como lo hizo en la historia Dark Sonic Adventure 2 y la historia de Silver en Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) por abrazar a alguien que se parece a Sonic. A pesar de que abrazó al erizo correcto en esta ocasión,no conocía a Sonic en su forma Werehog.left|thumb|Amy creia que él no era Sonic Ella se disculpó, diciendo que podía haber jurado que era él, y luego salió corriendo, haciendo que Sonic se deprimirse, como lo demuestra la forma en la que levantó el brazo hacia ella. Más tarde, después de que Sonic la salvara de algunas personas que estaban poseidas por Dark Gaia, echó a correr antes de que pudiera conseguir que le mirara a la cara, teniendo miedo de lo que Amy podría pensar de él si sabía quién era. Amy, más tarde se entera de nueva forma de Sonic, diciendo que aunque ha cambiado de aspecto, sigue siendo Sonic para ella. Más tarde, ayuda al Profesor Pickle y en una escena, ella habla de estar interesada en el aprendizaje (Wii/PS2 única versión). Ella sigue a Tails, Sonic,Chip, y el profesor Pickle de Shamar. Sonic puede hablar con ella entre los niveles, al igual que antes. En un momento dado, ella le pregunta a Sonic si le invita a una cita, y él puede estar de acuerdo o no. Más tarde, le muestra esperanza al profesor Pickle, mostrando sin vacilar la fe que tiene en Sonic durante su batalla final. Después del hecho, Amy le dice a Sonic un "bienvenido a casa" , que en realidad no se muestra, sólo se menciona. La princesa del lago Amy rose Amy aparece en Sonic and the Black Knight, representando a Nimue, la Dama del Lago(Lady of Lake). Ella le entrega al Rey Arturo a Excalibur, que luego resulta ser un error fatal. Sonic se sorprende cuando se encuentra con ella la primera vez, porque piensa que ella es en realidad Amy. Nimue le dice que todo aquel que tiene la vaina de Excalibur es corrompido por su influencia. Ella le da tres pruebas a Sonic: En primer thumb|202px|Nimuelugar, debe liberar a los inocentes de mazmorras del Rey Arturo. En segundo lugar, debe mostrar compasión a los necesitados, y, finalmente, tiene que derrotar a los Caballeros del Rey Arturo. Nimue establece un límite de tres días para que complete las pruebas. En el tercer día, ella se disfraza de niño pequeño y le pide a Sonic que rescate a sus "padres". Él completa la prueba, pero se queda sin tiempo.Después revela que era ella y le dice que todo el mundo está bien. Nimue le dice a Sonic que Caliburn, junto con la espada de Sir Gawain, Sir Lancelot, y Dame Percival combinadas pueden detener la inmortalidad que da la capacidad de Excalibur. Nimue aparece cuando el reino está cayendo en la oscuridad y le dice a Sonic y a los tres caballeros que coloquen sus espadas en los cuatro santuarios para crear una barrera. Después del juego, Sonic, que ya a sido llevado de vuelta a su mundo, explica su viaje a Amy Rose, que se queja de que le está mintiendo y se olvidó de su cita, entonces procede a atacarlo con su martillo piko piko con la canción de My swee passion. Un picnic Cosmico Amy aparece en Sonioc Colors (DS) como un personaje no jugable de Sonic y no contenta otra vez, te pide que le hagas una misión para su entretenimiento. Cuando Sonic haya terminado, Amy comenta que es "de ensueño" y le pide a Sonic "Cásate conmigo!", haciendo que Sonic se vaya y le deje el problema Tails. Más tarde, Amy le encuentra junto con Big, y le pide a Sonic para haga una misión más para ella. Después de hacerlo, Amy decide hacer un picnic para ella y Sonic. A continuación, lanza gritos de alegría, diciendo: "Comer juntos en un acuario! Estamos en una cita!". Cuando Sonic escuchó esto, le intenta explicar a Amy que él no puede ir a una cita, ya que tiene que derrotar a un robot, pero ella no lo escucha. En Sonic Generations Su nombre apareció en un icono que se extraía de la demo de Sonic Generations, haciendo alusión a su apariencia. De acuerdo con algunos foros de PlayStation 3, aparecerá en la zona Modern Chemical Plant Zone como un personaje de Co-op y en el Classic Sky Sanctuary. No se sabe si hará una aparición en la historia, pero se ha insinuado. La Personalidad de Amy Amy en la serie principal se presenta como amable y dulce. En Sonic CD, se conoce como una chica optimista que ama fortunas y utiliza las cartas del Tarot. Debido a su carácter thumb|257px|Amy persiguiendo a Sonic como siempre valiente, se convirtió en un personaje jugable como luchadora en Sonic the Fighters. Sin embargo, después de Sonic Adventure, Amy se había vuelto una persona más femenina, mostrando un interés en las compras y la moda, pero eso no quita su carácter varonil, en los juegos más recientes, Amy se ha vuelto mucho más violenta y agresiva, con gran consternación hacia Sonic. A menudo muestra su enfado sacando su martillo Piko Piko Harmer mas conocido como ''el martillo del amor.'' De la nada y por lo general amenaza con que va a golpear a Sonic con él, lo que le hace huir. Amy parece ser una chica femenina y muy bruta, como en Sonic Battle, su atracción hacia el "boxeo" le hace cambiar constantemente de personalidad, dece que el ejercicio ayuda a bajar de peso para mantener su figura de niña, y tambien para ayudar a luchar. En Sonic Battle había mostrado una actitud muy poderosa y agresiva, siempre dispuesta a luchar, que había estado entrenando para pelear por usar pesas. Amy no está en contra de la lucha y puede luchar cuando lo necesita. A pesar de sus tendencias violentas, Amy tiene un corazón muy bueno, nunca se da por vencida, y es uno de los personajes más optimistas y alegres de la serie. Amy está siempre llena de esperanza y siempre está animanda por el lado bueno de las cosas. Casi nunca parece encontrar nada imposible. En Sonic Adventure, estaba decidida a ayudar al Flicky que había perdido a su familia. En Sonic Adventure 2, Amy estaba convencida de que había una oportunidad para que el mundo se salvara y que la gente era básicamente buena (como le dijo a Shadow). Amy es una persona muy agradable. A pesar de ser un poco molesta, rara vez ha conocido a alguien con quien no tenga amistad (incluyendo Shadow y Blaze). Amy tiene un amor normal, pero con un fuerte sentido de justicia, un carácter un poco marimacho, pero más femenino, y un entusiasmodo amor hacia Sonic. Habilidades *Amy posee super velocidad, aunque no es tan rápida como Sonic, Tails, o Shadow. Sin embargo, parece ser capaz de capturar a Sonic de vez en cuando (sobre todo porque Sonic se queda en un mismo lugar durante demasiado tiempo). En muchos juegos, como Sonic Heroes, por lo general uno de los personajes de velocidad. *El método principal de ataque de Amy es su martillo Piko Piko, que se utiliza para infligir grandes daños a sus enemigos. También se puede utilizar para crear enormes tornados de color rosa, y puede girar a su alrededor para flotar en el aire.frame|Amy usando su Piko Piko *Amy parece tener acceso al Hammerspace( Hammer espacio ), ya que es capaz de convocar un martillo de la nada y puede convocar a más de uno. *En Sonic '06, se revela que Amy puede volverse invisible, aunque esto se introdujo principalmente para ahorrar tiempo en el desarrollo de la trama del juego. *Se menciona en el manual de Sonic CD que Amy puede leer las cartas del tarot, que se utiliza en uno de sus movimientos en SonicChronicles, "Tarot Draw". Este poder también fue mencionado en Sonic Battle, cuando Amy dice: "Mis cartas me dijerón que estarías aquí." cuando Sonic le pregunta cómo sabía dónde estaba. *En Sonic & the Black Knight, Amy es capaz de golpear el martillo en el suelo y enviar una cúpula en forma de onda de energía llamada "Rose Typhoon". Relacciones/Amistad Sonic the Hedgehog thumb|left|210px|Amy y Sonic La mayor parte de la vida de Amy (por lo menos de Sonic CD en adelante) va detras de Sonic the Hedgehog, de quien está obsesivamente enamorada. A pesar de que parece nervioso y en ocasiones superado por sus muestras de amor, Sonic y Amy son todavía capaces de ser amigos, incluso ayudandose el uno al otro si es necesario. Amy ha estado enamorada de Sonic desde que lo vio. A lo largo de los juegos, Amy ha estado persiguiendo a Sonic y trata de ser romántica con él. Este comportamiento tiene una tendencia a avergonzar a Sonic haciendo que esté a punto de salir corriendo. Sin embargo, Sonic parece preocuparse por Amy, así como por su seguridad. En Sonic Unleashed, se mostró muy decepcionado cuando Amy no lo reconoció con la forma Werehog, lo que hizo de Sonic se sintiese triste y rechazado cuando Chip se lo señaló. Cuando se entera de la forma Werehog de Sonic, insinte en que quería saber todo acerca de cómo ocurrió, y había mencionado incluso que Sonic se ve mejor durante el día, pero ella no se preocupa por eso. En Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Amy intenta hacer que Sonic se ponga celoso por tener "un nuevo novio" llamado Dexter. Sin embargo, no consiguio ponerlo celoso, Amy pensó que tenía que decirle que Dexter era una falsificación. En el juego, también hay una opción para que Sonic le diga a Amy si realmente se preocupa por ella o no. También hay una opción para escapar de ella. En Sonic Riders, Amy entra en la EX World Grand Prix para que pueda estar al lado de Sonic, a pesar de que se vuelve loca cuando Sonic accidentalmente le lanza a un tornado, cuando tuvo que salvarla de Dr. Eggman y se olvidó de ella. Después de quedar atrapada en el tornado, persigue a Sonic con su martillo Piko Piko como pago por olvidarse de ella, a pesar de Sonic sigue tratando de disculparse con ella. En el final de Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic le explica a Amy su aventura en la leyenda de Arturo, Amy no le cree y le dice: "Esa es la excusa más frívola que eh oido nunca! Te has olvidado de nuestra cita!" Sonic trata de razonar diciendo que él jura que es verdad, pero Amy no escucha y saca su martillo. Sin embargo, en Sonic Colours y Sonic Free Riders, rápidamente se niega a salir a una cita con ella.a Sonic le gusta Amy en secreto,pero por su reputacion no lo admite o siempre "huye" de ella. Cream the Rabbit Cream the Rabbit es la mejor amiga de Amy. Cream y Amy tienen su lema amigas para siempre rosa y naranja. Desde Sonic Heroes, Cream y Amy son presthumb|Amy y su hermandad-amistad con Creamentadas como las mejores amigas y que comparten una relación hermana-amiga, comparables a Sonic y Tails. Este hecho se ve reforzado por Sonic Advance 3, cuando están emparejadas, se les da el título de "equipo de chicas" y sirve como contraparte femenina a Sonic y Tails "unión solida". Las dos también aparecen con frecuencia juntas casi por completo a lo largo de Sonic Battle, excepto cuando Emerl arrastra a una de ellas. Amy también se va en busca de Cream en el Cryptic Castle de Shadow the Hedgehog, que sugiere, además, lo mucho que se preocupa por ella. Otra sugerencia es de Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood cuando va a contratar Cream que dice "Pobre ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?". En Sonic Rush, se da a entender que de vez en cuando Amy se enfada con la Cream, enfadada lo suficiente como para perseguirla con su martillo, Cream gritó "¡Otra vez no!" después de que ella dijo que Amy estaba "ciega" en el sentido de su amor hacia Sonic. Los dos equipos dos veces en para el ciclo de centrifugado se mueve, el equivalente de Sonic y pasar Bombardero Azul colas ", en la que Crema Amy levanta y envía a su gira en un enemigo, además de dañar los adyacentes. En el Team de Amy el conjunto para realizar el Flower Poweren Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, el ataque más potente en este juego, consiste en Amy rebotando con un aumento de Cream y el aterrizaje en un enemigo con el martillo en primer lugar. Big the Cat Big the Cat es más ,probablemente, amigo que otros de Amy. Luchan juntos en Sonic Heroes, en la formación de Team Rose. En Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood después de la reunión de Big en Mystic Ruins, Big escucho que él "escuchó a su buena amiga Amy Rose" por lo que corrió para ver si realmente era ella. Cuando ve a Amy Big se alegra mucho y en realidad hace un intento de abrazarla (en el que Amy se niega debido al hecho de que olía por los gases de las ruinas). Además, si estás de acuerdo para que Big se una a tu equipo, una vez más, se alegra de que llegue a estar cerca de Amy. Miles Tails Prower Miles "Tails" Prower es muy parecido a una figura de hermano pequeño de Amy. A veces, ella es mandona con él y muchas otras veces, es protectora y defensora de Tails, aunque a veces aunque a veces le utiloza para averiguar el paradero y / o algunos temas de actualidad de Sonic. Sin embargo, Amy y Tails son muy buenos amigos, y casi siempre son vistos juntos en Sonic X. A pesar de que Cream es la mejor amiga de Amy, Tails y Sonic son las dos personas que Amy tiene más cerca, porque Amy siempre persigue a Sonic y Tails esta siempre con Sonic de aventuras. Amy y Tails están muy cerca debido a esto y siempre tratan de hacer todo lo posible para detener con Sonic a Eggman. Knuckles the Echidna Amy interactua con Knuckles en raras ocasiones. En Sonic Rush, cuando Amy interactuaba con Blaze, la segunda vez entra Knuckles, y le dice a Blaze, "Oye, mujer gato, es hora de saldar cuentas!" , Amy le dice: "Uh-oh! ¿Qué le has hecho?" Crema le dice a Amy que hay un mal entendido, a lo que Amy comenta como "bastante típico de Knuckles". Para permitir que Knuckles deje en paz a Blaze, Amy llama a Knuckles un "imbécil", dando lugar a una breve discusión, a lo que Knuckles responde, "no tengo tiempo para ti! Tengo negocios con esa mujer gato!" Amy se burla de Knuckles y le dice: "¡Lo sé! Es por eso que te he llamado im-", apunto de llamarlo un tonto otra vez, Knuckles entonces se indigna y se enfrenta con Amy, dejando sola Blaze. Shadow the Hedgehog Amy algun dia se dara cuenta cuenta que shadow es para el. En la aventura de sonic en la casa embrujada, shadow esta con amy, un monstro la ataco y shadow le grito "dejala" eso izo que el shadamy se aumentara. En Sonic Adventure 2, interactúan dos veces, pero cada vez, Amy parece ganar una extraña reacción de Shadow. Amy se reúne con Shadow por primera vez cuando ella lo confunde con Sonic y lo abrazathumb|Amy confunde a Shadow con Sonic (sonic x cap 35) por la espalda. Shadow permanece, aún después de haber sido sorprendido por la emboscada, quieto, no se sacude o replica con violencia. Cuando Amy siente la falta de reacción, lo libera, lo que le hace mirar hacia atrás. Amy le pregunta su nombre cuando se da cuenta que no es Sonic, pero continúa en silencio. Después de varios avisos de Amy el Dr. Eggman, que también da cuenta del error que ha cometido, se escapa gritando. Durante este tiempo, Shadow da un paso detrás de ella, hasta que el Dr. Eggman le dice al equipo que él se ocupará de Amy. Más adelante en el juego a bordo de ARK, Amy se reúne con Shadow y esta vez hace su parte para ayudarle a salvar al mundo. En un primer momento, Shadow simplemente responde, por extraño que parezca, de una manera no amenazante, que no tiene sentido, pero Amy señala que a pesar de la gente a veces egoísta, todavía, en su interior eran buenos y que que tenía razón. Debido a esto, Shadow de repente tiene un recuerdo de María pidiendo a Shadow que haga feliz a la gente. Cuando Shadow se da cuenta, va a luchar contra los Biolizard, y en voz baja le dice a Amy que cumplira su promesa por María y ella. Amy también fue la única que estubo con Shadow después de que se acordara de la promesa de María, convirtiéndola en la única persona que le viera llorar en Sonic Adventure 2. Amy y María tienen la misma visión hacia la humanidad, por lo tanto esto podría ser una de las razones por la cual Shadow es amable con ella, ya que Shadow no le conoce o no recuerda lo que paso con Amy en ARK. En Sonic Battle, Amy se sorprende cuando se entera de que Shadow esta en la casa de Rouge, pero ella se enfada cuando Rouge no le dice a Amy por qué está en su casa. Además, al final de Shadow the Hedgehog, Amy le muestra la cantidad de fe y admiración por él, sin importar que Sonic sea su rival. Cuando Rouge murmura para sí misma: "Espero que esté bien." Amy la consuela con las manos entrelazadas y una alegre sonrisa en su cara, "Estoy segura de que está bien, Rouge! Después de todo, es Shadow", que además, muestra su visión positiva sobre el erizo negro. Vector the Cocodrile Amy y Vector se encontraron por primera vez en Sonic Heroes. Cuando el Team Chaotix se encontró con el Team Rose. Vector quería hacerle una pregunta a Amy, Amy se alejó y dijo: "Si se trata de una cita, tendrá que esperar", Vector desató en la ira, ya que no le iba a preguntar eso. Así, pues, debido a algunos malentendidos, los dos equipos lucharon unos contra otros. La segunda vez que los dos fueron vistos juntos fue en Sonic Free Riders. Vector se unió al equipo de Amy, junto con Cream para ganar el premio de Eggman en el Grand Prix. Vector y Amy no parecen llevarse bien. En un primer momento, Amy culpa a Vector de no conseguir que les inscribieran para la carrera, incluso cuando afirmó que no era su culpa que ella lo invitó a su equipo pasados 30 minutos. Además, cuando Amy intentaba esperaba que ella y Sonic estubieran juntos en el Grand Prix (porque quería demostrar que los "amantes" se unen) Vector le califica como una "actriz terrible". Amy también parece gritar a Vector, algo que no hace con Cream en el juego, a pesar de que Cream es también un miembro del equipo. Silver the hedgehog Es Amy quién lo confunde con Sonic, esta muestra depositar mucha confianza en él, aunque al final se enoja pues quiso matar a Sonic, Pero se vuelve a hacer amigo de amy cuando se une a Sonic y a Shadow para asesinar a Solaris. Amy en Sonic x Amy es uno de los principales personajes de Sonic X, una serie de anime que es el más reciente de los programas de televisión Sonic the Hedgehog. Esta es su primera aparición en una serie de televisión de Sonic (que no aparece en ninguna de las otras tres series americanas producidas).thumb|160px|Amy en Sonic X En Sonic X, Amy se auto-proclamó novia de Sonic. Lo mismo que en el juego de la serie, su meta a largo plazo es conseguir que le tenga encuenta y la respete. Ella se enfada por la impaciencia de Sonic y su actitud distante, que en ocasiones son tan malas que es conducida a la violencia. Sin embargo, ella realmente se preocupa por él y no quiero que se haga daño. Sonic parece preocuparse por Amy más en el anime, incluso llendo tan lejos como a llevarle flores y decir que se preocupa por ella en un episodio. Amy también tiene fantasías acerca de su amor y Sonic. En general, su personalidad es más temperamental que en los juegos, que puede amenazar con daños e incluso a sus amigos por cosas que no tenían nada que ver, pero aun así tiene el mismo corazón que posee en los juegos. 'Juegos en los que ha aparecido como parte del argumento:' * Sonic CD * Sonic Adventure 2 * Shadow the Hedgehog * Sonic Rush * Sonic Riders * Sonic Unleashed Galeria Amy....jpg|Amy en Sonic Channel Amy en Sonic X.jpg|Amy en Sonic X Amy en Sonic Heroes.jpg|Amy en Sonic Heroes Amy en Sonic Battle.jpg|Amy en Sonic Battle Amy en Sonic Riders.jpg|Amy en Sonic Riders Amy en Sonic Unleashed.jpg|Amy en Sonic Unleashed Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Heroes Categoría:Hembras Categoría:Personajes de Sonic Heroes Categoría:Personajes de Sonic X Categoría:Películas Categoría:Jugables Categoría:Anime Categoría:Erizos Categoría:SEGA Categoría:Sonic and the Black Knight Categoría:personajes de sonic R